The present invention relates to an improved corrugated pipe, of a type including a built-in electric cable, embedded in the pipe construction.
The field of the invention is that of the flexible corrugated pipes, further including an electric cable embedded in the thickness of the pipe and conventionally used for transmitting data.
Actually, flexible pipes or tubes for transmitting fluid in general (such as gases, liquids, powders and son on), are further designed, in some embodiments thereof, to also exchange data, between the pipe connection points, through electric cables built-in in said pipe.